


The OTPodcast: Fanfiction's Season of Giving

by Morbane, Pameluke, The_OTP



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Gen, Meta, Podcast, Polyamory, Secret Santa, Tentacles, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>The holidays are a time to think about others and open up your heart, and that extends to the fanfiction community too! In Episode 8, a special, festive episode, we talk about Yuletide, Secret Santas and Gift Exchanges and the ways in which those of us who love fanfiction get into the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Fanfiction's Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
